Klaine Swimming Activities
by LuigiMc1997
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically Klaine go swimming and have fun, if you like the sound of it have a little look, but its my first time writing, if it sucks I'm sorry... I don't own the characters in this story...


AN: Okay so I'm new at this, please cut me some slack, plus Merry Christmas everyone!

I dont own Kurt or Blaine, so I disclaim rights to them, as much as we all wish we did, but we can all dream right?

Today was no ordinary day,today was the day the Kurt Hummel was going to go swimming with his boyfriend. It was another first to cross off their list of 'firsts' together.

Kurt had opted for swimming trunks, the safer option in the swimwear department. Whereas Blaine had decided to wear some speedos, which really showed off what he had to offer, and the moment Kurt saw Blaine waltz cockily out of the bathroom,his jaw dropped.

"Kurt, sweetie, you okay?" Blaine asked, being the caring boyfriend that he was.

"Urm...wa...uh...yes"

"You seem awfully flustered there baby, are you sure that you're okay...maybe we shouldn't go swimming today"

"NOOOOO! I mean, I'm fine..its just... what you're wearing..has distracted me?"

Blaine smiled sweetly at his lover before moving over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling the taller boy closer to him.

"Well, I guess I could say the same about you...but today is about swimming baby...for now anyway" the curly hair boy grinned, before kissing his boyfriend deeply, leaving him breathless as he walked over his bed, grabbing their towels and swayed his hips as he left the room, heading down to the pool, in the Anderson garden.

The Anderson garden was larger than the average, thanks to being able to extend it. There were flower beds that Blaine's mother had planted with him, when he was little and every year they came back. A lovely fence that allowed the Andersons to keep their privacy and a few bushes scatter around the place, neatly of course and then some wooden garden furniture, and a fancy BBQ, and of course the pool.

Kurt came back to himself, as he heard the splash outside, grinning to himself and he slowly made his way downstairs, and out to find his attractive boyfriend, swimming lazily in the pool.

"Well, this is a sight I could get used to" Kurt smirked as he informed the swimmer, biting his lip the whole time, raking his eyes over the toned chest, that paved the way through the water.

"Hmmm, took you long enough to get here handsome, why don't you join me in here? Its lovely and warm, and its a perfect day, to spend with my perfect baby"

Kurt instantly dived into the pool, splashing water every which way, before he swam gracefully over to his partner, swimming around him a few times teasing him before finally coming close enough, gripping his hips as he pulled the shorter boy close.

"I've missed you lately, all this studying we've had to do and with me working some time at dad's garage, I haven't had the time to do this.."

The taller boy leaned in kissing his adorable ex-warbler, deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth, caressing his tongue against the other boys, moaning as they slowly started to migrate to the wall.

"Mmmm Kurt, but we're meant to be swimming" Blaine managed to tease, between kisses.

"Shhhhh"

"Kuuuuuurt"

"Kiss first, talk later"

"Swim first, kiss later?" the younger boy suggested, as he tipped his neck up to allow his willing boyfriend to have access to it.

"Urgh, fineeeeee" Kurt whined, as he sucked on his lovers awaiting neck, giving him an obvious mark to wear.

Blaine managed to free himself from his heaven and began swimming around the pool, as he relaxed into a rhythm that he was comfortable with.

Kurt just sat back against the wall, watching him, gently splashing every now and again, to cool off.

As the day went by, Blaine swam around the pool many times, as Kurt watched him, the whole time. He occasionally dunked his head under the water.

Although kept his eyes on the boy who was practically naked in front of him.

Eventually as Blaine began to need to be around Kurt, more intimately, the curly haired boy made his way over to the love of his life, swimming over, taking him in his arms, wrapping his legs around the waist that he loved gripping so much and earned a gasp from the boy as began his mission to make-out with his handsome boyfriend.

Blaine gently attached his lips to the sweet ones that he knew so well, moulding himself to them, losing and other thoughts in his mind. Any other than Kurt that is...

As a beat of silence went by, a moan escaped from the older boys mouth, while his lover took his breath away.

The boys began to lose themselves in each other, and before they knew it, they had lost their swimming trunks, and were sensually rutting against one another, in their desperate search to be closer to one another.

"Blaine...need you" the now messy haired boy panted against his boyfriends lips, as he began to line himself up with his lovers entrance.

Blaine managed to just nod before his sex god boyfriend pushed into him slowly and lovingly. His mouth falling open into an 'o' shape, as his expert lover began to slowly thrust his hips, moving in and out of him in a slow pace.

As their physical need became stronger for each other, Kurt's thrusts became more powerful and faster, as Blaine's moaning increased, due to his lovers mouth being attached to his skin constantly sucking dark marks onto the tan canvas.

"Close baby, gonna cum soon" the pale boy murmured against his lover.

"Cum, make me see stars baby" his love-drunken boyfriend replied.

Just as the shorter boy finished his sentence, the paler boy, increased his thrusts, moving with more motivation to see his beautiful partner let go.

After a few more moments of thrusting Blaine came hard, clinging to his boyfriends broad shoulders like a life line, while Kurt spilled inside his lover, making obscene noises that filled the air.

Once the boys had calmed down, Kurt pulling out, despite Blaine's protest, and got them out of the pool and carried his satisfied lover up to his bedroom, not before putting their swimming trunks in the bath to dry, and placed the exhausted boy in bed, before curling up behind him.

"Sleep my gorgeous one, I'll be here to protect you while you sleep" Kurt whispered to his almost asleep loved one.

"m'love you" Blaine babbled, before falling fast asleep, knowing his one true love was there, keeping him safe.

"Sleep well my prince" Kurt smiled and kissed his baby's forehead before falling asleep himself, content that he was with his one and only.

AN: I hope I didn't do too badly XD


End file.
